CeCe and the Black Swan
by SuperBatLanternFlash
Summary: CeCe's dream is to portray the Swan Queen in Swan Lake, but is she ready for her dream to come true?
1. The Dream - Big News

Disclaimer: I do not own the show Shake it Up! Or the story to the film Black Swan, Warning: the following story contains scenes with sex, masturbation, violence and swearing…you have been warned.

Chapter 1: The Dream – Big News

_I open my eyes and see the bright lights shine in front of me, glaring at me like it's the sun except whiter and the focus is on me. I'm wearing a beautiful ballet dress that I've seen performers wear so many times on stage before, I don't know how I look but I imagine I look beautiful. I hear the music introducing Swan Lake starting and I feel my body begin to glide across the stage, I'm moving like a swan…no literally my arms are flapping like a swan would. All I can think about is how I'm moving with such elegance on the stage, it's almost unbelievable when you think about it. A man is now gliding on stage and is moving nearly the same way I am, he doesn't look peaceful…in fact he looks quite scary but I continue to move anyway. He's all over the stage and sometimes undetectable, it's like one minute he's in front of me spinning me around and the next he's behind me moving his arms back and forth. After a while he disappears and I'm unsure about where he's gone, he suddenly comes back but in this horrifying form that looks like a black swan. I continue to dance while trying to move away but his force is to strong and I can't resist, eventually he pulls me in and we dance in such a way that it's hard to describe unless you're in the middle of it. He soon leaves and I'm alone on stage once again, I feel alone and sad now that he's gone since nobody's ever made me feel the way he did. I move off stage to try and find him but that's when everything turns black and I can't see._

No POV:

CeCe wakes up in her bed after having what seemed to be an incredible dream, she widens her eyes and just lays there in amazement.

CeCe: Wow, he does it every time

She lays back once again in amazement, she's been having this dream for a while and it's kept coming. Recently she went to New York for a family holiday and a production of "Swan Lake" was on during their final day, CeCe knew when she saw those dancers move she wanted to be just like them. CeCe finally decided that she should get out of bed, she knew she didn't have school today as it was the weekend which gave her enough time to practice. What CeCe started doing every morning in her living room was practicing a bit of ballet, then some Shake it Up! Dance moves, and then just dance moves she felt like learning. While stretching her mother walked into the room to see how she was going, CeCe's mum agreed to check on her to see that she was actually practicing since she was taking her dancing career way more seriously.

Georgia: Hey how's the dancing coming along?

CeCe: Pretty good I think, I've picked up on more dance moves than yesterday

Georgia: Well that's a start I guess

CeCe: I had this really crazy dream last night, I was dancing like the white swan…even though it was different choreography it still felt amazing.

Georgia: You seem to really love Swan Lake don't you?

CeCe: Duh it's my favourite ballet ever

Georgia: OK little ballerina, come and eat your breakfast

CeCe got up and went over to the table and sat down ready for breakfast, Georgia handed her half a Grapefruit, Orange Juice to drink, and some eggs

CeCe: This looks very well presented

Georgia: Well I would hope so, other than being a security guard I think I could become a chef pretty easily

CeCe: That would be cool, then you'd be able to arrest bad guys and make an awesome dinner for a whole family

Georgia laughed at the comment

Georgia: You really seem to be in a really happy mood this morning

CeCe: I hope so, Gary said he was making a big announcement to the whole cast today, this could mean something big for me

Georgia: Well I hope so, you've been there long enough and you're the most dedicated dancer on that show

CeCe smiled and continued to eat her breakfast, Georgia grabbed CeCe's coat and went back over to CeCe

Georgia: Up, let me get this sweater on you

CeCe stood up and let her mother put on the sweater, Georgia noticed a small rash on CeCe's back

Georgia: What's that?

CeCe: What's what?

Georgia: Right here on your back

CeCe runs over to a mirror, pulls the side of her shirt down, and see a small bright red mark on her back near her shoulder

CeCe: Nothing, it's just a rash

Georgia: OK if you're sure

Georgia proceeds to put the sweater on her, Georgia stood back for a minute so she could look at her daughter

Georgia: Are you sure you don't want me to come with you today?

CeCe: I'm sure

Georgia: Gosh sometimes it's hard to believe that you're 16, my sweet girl

Georgia pulls her daughter in for a hug, CeCe hugs back happy that her mother is happy but is also embarrassed about her mother hugging her

CeCe: OK mum don't you have to get to work?

Georgia: Oh I forgot I took the weekend shift, you can make your own way to the studio right?

CeCe: Yes mum, I'll be going down with Rocky

Georgia: OK then sweetie good luck today, love you

CeCe: I love you too

Georgia smiles and leaves the apartment, CeCe goes to continue to stretch once more when Rocky comes in through the window like she usually does

Rocky: Hey, hey, hey!

CeCe: Hey Rocky

CeCe goes over to Rocky and gives her a hug

Rocky: So are you ready for the big news today?

CeCe: I feel ready

Rocky: What do you think it's going to be?

CeCe: Maybe he's finally giving us our own dancing show

Rocky: Nah, who would want to watch a show with us dancing?

CeCe: I would

Rocky: Of course you would, anyway we should get going

CeCe: Yeah we should

CeCe got her stuff and she and Rocky walked out the door to the Shake it Up studio. Everything seemed average as they walked through Chicago to get to the studio, CeCe found herself constantly scratching her back because of that rash even though she knew scratching made it worse. When they finally got to the studio everyone was practicing their dancing waiting for Gary to announce his big news, Rocky and CeCe noticed straight away that Tinka was also practicing.

CeCe: I thought Tinka quit

Rocky: I did to but clearly she's back

CeCe: Why would she want to come back?

Rocky: I have no idea, it must be a good reason though

CeCe: Do you think it has something to do with the news?

Rocky: I think it might be

CeCe and Rocky went to the dance floor not talking to Tinka and basically just started warming up, about a minute later Gary entered the room ready to announce the news

Gary: OK if everybody could gather around please

Everybody gathered around straight away anxious about what he had to say

Gary: Well I guess you all know about how I have news so I'll just get straight to the point, who knows about the famous Shake it Up ballets?

Nobody responds as they don't know what he's talking about

Gary: Well a few years ago on Shake it Up we decided to re-create a ballet on TV, we did the Nutcracker which was really popular. They held it off for two years then brought it up again by doing Sleeping Beauty, unfortunately that put the ballets on hold also. Sleeping Beauty happened almost 4 years ago so I decided we should bring it back up, and I found the perfect ballet to do…Swan Lake!

People started to react positively including CeCe who was overwhelmed with joy, she saw this as her chance to get the performing role she'd always dreamed of.

Gary: Now I'm thinking we'll hold an audition session next week so you guys can learn a few moves, now I know it's not easy to learn ballet in a day but you guys are dancers so surely you can figure it out yourselves. Anyway that's it, so anyway…get back to work

Gary walks away and everyone starts to talk about the ballet idea as they never knew Shake it Up did ballets, Rocky and CeCe walked over into a corner to talk privately

CeCe: Oh my god can you believe this?

Rocky: I know, I never knew they put on ballets

CeCe: Not that part, they chose Swan Lake!

Rocky: So?

CeCe: So this is finally my chance to play the swan queen

Rocky: Since when did you want to be the swan queen?

CeCe: Since I saw Swan Lake in New York, the way they move showed me the kind of dancing I want to do

Rocky: Do you even know ballet?

CeCe: I took lessons when I was younger, it can't be that hard

Rocky: OK well if you want that roll you'll need to work hard, Tinka might beat you to the punch if you don't try hard enough

CeCe: Oh you'll see, I'm going to work my butt off to make sure that I'm the swan queen

CeCe started to scratch her back again

Rocky: Are you OK? You've been scratching your back all day

CeCe: yeah I'm fine it's just a rash

Rocky: OK then, anyway let's go rehearse

CeCe: OK

CeCe went with Rocky to rehearse still excited about the possibility of becoming Swan Queen


	2. The Audition - The Swan Queen

Chapter 2: The Audition – The Swan Queen

The next week came around very quickly and CeCe never felt more prepared in her life, she had practiced the right moves all week and was confident that she was going to land the main part. She waited in one of the dressing rooms in the back of the studio practicing her moves once more, she seemed to have remembered them off by heart from the way she was moving. While practicing she heard a weird banging from a few rooms away, the noises were a mix of banging, smashing, and screaming. CeCe wasn't sure what it was so she decided to go and check it out, she opened her dressing room door and followed the noises to what seemed to be Tinka's dressing room. The door slightly opened enough for CeCe to quickly peek inside, she saw broken glass, tipped over costumes, and ripped up clothes and bits of paper all over the place. CeCe watched for a bit longer until Tinka stormed out of her dressing room with mascara running down her face from crying, Tinka turned to CeCe death staring her.

Tinka: WHAT!

CeCe: Nothing

Tinka: Yeah, sure

Tinka stormed away in anger and sadness, CeCe just watched as she walked down the hallway to god knows where with a look of curiosity and slight pity. CeCe grew curious and decided to check out the dressing room to check out the damage, when she entered the room it was not a pretty sight. All she saw to the left and right of her was broken glass, tipped over tables, paper shredded, clothes ripped, and every bit of makeup was thrown around the room so it was all over the walls. She stood back in horror as she glanced at everything, she then looked at what was left of the mirror and written on it with lipstick she presumed was the word "WHY" in big capital letters. CeCe backed out of the room in shock, she's never seen this side of Tinka before and she knew she never wanted to see this side again. The audition process came around about an hour later and everyone was entering feeling nervous but confident at the same time, people all around were warming up or just standing waiting for their turn. CeCe entered the stage area feeling more nervous than ever before, she saw that Rocky hadn't showed up yet so that made her feel even more nervous. Tinka then entered the room also staring blankly at her giving slight death stares every few seconds or so, after a few minutes Gary entered ready for casting.

Gary: OK everyone let's do this, gather around everyone

Everyone proceeded to gather around Gary

Gary: I'm now going to decide on your rolls for our Swan Lake performance, now I know you're thinking "hasn't Swan Lake been done so many times before"? Maybe it has but not like this, the way we're going to do it will be spectacular, but I want to see that you all are spectacular when you're told to so let's see what you're able to pull out of you. Now either way you'll all have a part but the main people are the ones who'll need to outshine the others, alright then let's do it!

Everyone now felt more nervous than before but knew they had something good to show, CeCe began to feel more nervous as Rocky hadn't shown up yet and Tinka was still death staring her so she felt like she had a lot of weight on her shoulders. For half an hour CeCe watched person after person with the most amazing routine go through, this scared her but she felt that if she did original ballet from Swan Lake it would show Gary she was ready to take on the main role. Finally after a while it was CeCe's turn and she went onto stage nervously but confidently.

Gary: OK CeCe, what have you got for us?

CeCe: I will be doing some original dancing from Swan Lake

Gary looks very impressed by what CeCe has just said

Gary: I never knew you knew ballet

CeCe: I thought I mentioned it before?

Gary: Oh sorry you must've, anyway start whenever you're ready

CeCe breathed in and relaxed, she took out her phone and plugged it into the stereo that was next to the stage. She pressed play and as soon as she was centre stage the song started playing. CeCe began to dance elegantly stunning everyone in the room as they had never seen her dance like this before, Gary was also amazed as he never took into account her dancing ability but he wasn't very impressed. He knew for the role she'd have to try harder and that's when he started to push

Gary: That's good, just a little bit more effort would be great

CeCe began to wonder why Gary said that but presumed he had a point so she began to try a bit harder

Gary: Just a bit more effort, come on CeCe more effort

CeCe began to put all her might into it which made the audience stare in wonder about hwo she was able to handle the pressure

Gary: COME ON CECE HARDER, YOU HAVE TO PUT ALL OF YOUR EFFORT IN HARDER!

CeCe began to put all of her might in spinning and gliding harder than she's ever done before, she felt the pressure of Tinka staring and Gary yelling and it started to get to her. It was towards the end of the song and CeCe was about to pull off the finishing move when suddenly the main door opened which suddenly distracted CeCe causing her to fall to the ground, she lay as she saw Rocky enter the room in a panic frantically apologizing to Gary about her lateness. After talking with Rocky Gary went back to his chair

CeCe: Would you like me to go again?

Gary: No no, I've seen enough thank you

CeCe got up and walked off the stage to go and sit with the other performers, she sat down and Rocky ran up to her straight away

Rocky: CeCe I am so sorry, I didn't mean to distract you from your dancing

CeCe: It's fine Rocky, I just don't think I'm going to get the part

Rocky: Well we don't find out our rolls until this afternoon so maybe you have enough time to convince him to give you the part

CeCe: Yeah…yeah maybe

CeCe thought it through and decided it wasn't a bad idea, she waited until rehearsals were done and Gary went back to his dressing room to strike. She knocked on Gary's door and was invited in, she walked in and shut the door behind her.

Gary: Ah CeCe, what can I do for you?

CeCe: I just wanted to know what you thought of my dancing

Gary: Well I thought it was very good and it seemed like you put a lot of work into it

CeCe: Cool, do you think it's enough for me to get the Swan Queen?

Gary: Well I can't officially say

CeCe: Do you think that?

Gary: Well I mean the role requires more than just dancing

CeCe: More than just dancing?

Gary: That's what I said

CeCe: Well what else does it require?

Gary stands up and walks over to CeCe

Gary: Look I get that you're 16 but there's no reason you can't know the truth, the Swan Queen role also has a theme of seduction. It's how you draw the audience in, so if you have that role you need to seduce the audience so for you, you need to seduce the viewers to have them go with the story.

CeCe: That's such bullshi…

Before CeCe could finish her sentence Gary forced his lips onto her mouth and started kissing her, it didn't take long for CeCe to also fall into the trance as she started kissing back. They kept making out for a whole minute unsure about the next move when suddenly Gary pulled away

Gary: Did you just bite my lip?

CeCe: I'm sorry I have to go

CeCe left the dressing room with Tinka standing just outside the door

Tinka: What were you doing in there?

CeCe: Uh…nothing

CeCe walked away leaving Tinka very suspicious, towards the end of the day everyone gathered around once again to hear who was going to play what for the performance.

Gary: OK guys I have the casting decisions right here, well done to everyone who auditioned but I guess you'll all want to know who got the main parts. Jeff you'll be the prince

Everyone looks at Jeff who looks very happy about the results

Gary: Tyler you'll be the evil swan

Tyler also looked happy with the results

Gary: And finally the role of the swan queen, now this role would have gone to Tinka but due to…reasons she's unable to play the main part so the role goes to…Cece

CeCe sits there in shock from what she just heard, she couldn't believe the words that just came out of Gary's mouth and how her dream had finally come true. Everyone started walking up to her congratulating her on the achievement, all except for Tinka who just stood across and death stared her. CeCe eventually left the crowd to go and call her mother, she did it in the bathroom so it could be private. She waited for a while but after a few seconds Georgia answered

Georgia: Hello CeCe, what's going on?

CeCe: Mum, you're not going to believe what just happened to me

Georgia: Are you crying? What's the matter did someone hurt you?

CeCe: No mum these are tears of joy

Georgia: Oh thank god, so what happened sweetie?

CeCe: I got it

Georgia: Got what?

CeCe: I got the part

Georgia knew straight away what that meant and started screaming with joy

Georgia: Oh my god sweetie that's amazing! Well done

CeCe: Thank you, this is so exciting

Georgia: We need to celebrate tonight, I have to go now but I'll see you at home OK?

CeCe: OK

Georgia: OK then, goodbye my little star!

CeCe: Bye

CeCe hung up the phone and began to cry with happiness, she had finally got the role she had dreamed of. She finally left the stall she was making the phone call in but what she was greeted to wasn't pretty, all over the mirror in the bathroom it said "WHORE, SLUT, DICKSUCKER, and LIAR"! It was written in red lipstick and CeCe knew whose it was straight away, since it was sparkling CeCe knew that the lipstick belonged to Tinka. She started to wipe off the words while trying to figure out why she would write something like this, CeCe cleaned the mirror and decided to just go home as she didn't know what else was waiting for her out there. When CeCe got home her mother was waiting for her, next to her was a cake

Georgia: There she is, my little star! I'm so proud of you

CeCe: Thanks, what's that?

Georgia: Oh I just went out and bought a cake to celebrate, it's our favourite Chocolate cake with pink frosting!

CeCe: Wow that's really nice of you

Georgia: Go on sit down, I'll cut you a slice

CeCe sat down and her mother started to cut her a big bit of cake

CeCe: Just a small bit please

Georgia doesn't listen to CeCe and proceeds to cut her a big bit

CeCe: Mum that's way too much

Georgia: Come on it's a celebration, it doesn't matter what size a cake slice is

CeCe: Really mum, my stomach is caught up in knots and I don't think I can handle a big bit

Georgia just stood there for a second, she then stopped cutting the cake

Georgia: Fine, I'll just throw the cake out then

Georgia picks up the cake and goes to put it in the bin

CeCe: Mum what are you doing?

Georgia: Well you don't seem to appreciate the fact I bought you this really nice cake so I'll just throw it away

CeCe: No mum, I'll have the big bit

Georgia looked at CeCe and smiled, she placed the cake back down on the counter and finished cutting the big bit of cake. She gave the plate to CeCe and she started eating the big bit, CeCe while eating began to wonder why her mother reacted like that as she never reacted that way to anything before in her life.


End file.
